Pais e Filhos
by Dannu
Summary: Um filho muda tudo e com Radamanthys e Pandora não seria diferente!


O primeiro a gente nunca esquece

_..."Água de rosas, cheiro de frauda...Ei namorada, desintoxicação! Estou em minha caixa em forma de coração, preso aqui em minha penitenciária de tinta!" (Kurt Cobain, em uma carta para sua esposa Courtney Love, à época em que sua filha nasceu)_

**PAIS E FILHOS**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**O.o.O.o. Castelo Heinstein .o.O.o.O**

Uma mulher imensamente grávida chegou na porta do pequeno e aconchegante aposento, destinado a ser o quarto do bebê. Tudo já havia sido comprado, mas não significava que tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar, tanto que haviam deixado para comprar os últimos enfeites quando houvessem chegado a um acordo.

- Ah, querido! Você comprou a tinta!

Ela exclamou, entrando no quarto com as mãos atrás das costas.

- E o papel de parede também! - completou com um sorriso.

Ele, sentado no chão no centro do aposento, sujo de tinta até os cabelos, tentava descolar, desastradamente, o papel de parede para pregá-lo em seguida. Já ia naquele trabalho há 30 minutos.

- Cheat! – irritou-se; Pandora aproximou-se dele.

- Meu amor, a gente só descola o papel enquanto for colocando-o na parede! – ela advertiu.

- Isso devia vir com um manual de instrução! – Radamanthys rendeu-se.

- Ora, isso é óbvio! – Pandora cruzou os braços – Como você acha que iria carregá-lo depois?

Radamanthys a fitou, um tanto irritado e levantando-se, voltou à sua antiga tarefa: terminar de pintar o quarto.

- Você queria pregar o papel antes de pintar as paredes?

- Quer parar de reclamar? – pediu ele em tom histérico.

Pandora deu de ombros e só então, franzindo as sobrancelhas, deu-se conta do que o marido fazia.

- Está pintando o quarto do bebê de preto?

- Você gosta? – olhos entusiasmados.

- Ah, claro!

- Puxa! Pensei que você fosse detestar! – ele não notara o tom irônico dela.

- ¬¬

- Eu fiquei indeciso entre este tom e o vermelho sangue, mas achei que preto combinaria mais com as estampas do papel! – explicou ele, sorrindo.

- Radamanthys...- ela tentou controlar-se – ...O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ora, my love! Pintando o quarto do nosso bebê! – respondeu em tom óbvio.

- De preto? – ela alterou a voz; Radamanthys estacou o pincel.

- Algum problema?

- Não se pinta quartos de bebês de preto!

- Por que? É uma cor maravilhosa! – Pandora fechou os olhos.

- Radamanthys, onde está o interruptor que ganhamos?

Ela notara, voltando a fitar o quarto, a ausência do pequeno bocal.

- Ora, deve estar por aqui em algum lugar! – Radamanthys, tateando a parede.

- Não me diga que...- ela cerrou os punhos.

- Deve ter caído tinta nele! – ele sorriu amarelo.

- Você pintou o interruptor? – ela indagou entre dentes – O lindo interruptor de caveirinha que o Thanatos nos deu?

- Acho que se...

- Não ache mais nada!!!

- Mas...

- Parado!

- Pandora...

- Eu disse: parado!!!

Radamanthys ficou paralisado com o pincel na mão.

- Até quando devo ficar assim?

- Até que crie um pouco de juízo!

- ¬¬

- O Q-U-E É I-S-T-O?

Pandora, pela primeira vez, percebeu no malogrado papel de parede que ele havia comprado. Radamanthys levantou uma sobrancelha.

- São batatas, querida! – respondeu irônico; Pandora o olhou de revés.

- Era isso que pretendia colar nas paredes?

Ele aproximou-se dela altivo, rosto erguido, fitando-a com domínio.

- Pretendia não, pretendo! – e arrancou o papel das mãos dela.

- Você não se atreveria!

Ele sorriu cínico.

- Claro!

Ela suspirou, aliviada.

- Que sim! – completou ele.

- Radamanthys, você não vai colar lápides no quarto do meu filho!

- Achei que fosse nosso!

- Não vou colocar meu filho para dormir num cemitério!

- O filho também é meu! – ele indignou-se.

- Só falta agora você trocar o berço por um caixão!

- O filho só é meu quando é para pagar as contas, não é?

- O que é aquilo????

Ela abriu a boca ao notar a presença de um objeto em cima da cômoda de madeira preta.

- Foi o Hypnos quem mandou!

Pandora aproximou-se do brinquedo de colocar no berço. Era um aro com gárgulas penduradas.

- Hypnos mandou isso? – ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Eu achei uma gracinha!

- É horrendo!!! – ela explodiu.

- Vai querer colocar defeito em tudo agora! – Radamanthys irritou-se – Pois eu acho que está tudo muito bem!

- Isto está parecendo o submundo! – ela rosnou.

- Você queria o que? O santuário de Atena?!

Mas Pandora não ouvia. Sua atenção fora atraída para o pequeno colchão com desenhos de morceguinhos e forrado agora com aquele lençol...

- Do Chelsea? – ela apontou.

- Meu filho será azulão! – ratificou ele, com convicção.

- Nem sabemos se vai ser menino!

- Eu sei, meu bem! – ele sorriu.

- E posso saber como? – ela cruzou os braços.

- Intuição masculina!

- ¬¬

- Por isso eu comprei mais roupinhas!

E tirou de dentro de uma caixa dezenas de casacos, casaquinhos e casacões nas cores preto e vermelho.

- Olha só este!

E excitado, mostrou para a estupefata esposa, uma camisa que trazia a foto do Aleister Crowley.

- Não é uma graça! – ele emocionou-se – Eu mesmo encomendei!

Pandora balançou a cabeça.

- Já imaginou quando ele estiver aqui dentro? – os olhos dele brilharam.

- O seu filho sim, mas o meu não!

- O seu filho é meu filho! – ele não entendeu.

- Pois é, meu amor! De modo que ele não entrará nisso!

- Não gostou da camisa do Aleister? – perguntou ofendido.

- Detestei! Aliás, detestei tudo neste quarto!

- Ora, você não faz nada e ainda vem encher o saco!

- Meu filho não vai dormir num quarto cujo papel de parede são túmulos, nem vai brincar com gárgulas e muito menos torcer para o Chelsea!

- O QUE TEM O CHELSEA???? – ele alterou-se.

- Meu filho torcerá para o Bayen de Munique! – ela anunciou muito séria.

- Ele torcerá para o Chelsea!

Pandora aproximou-se e com cara de poucos amigos, levou as mãos à cintura, falando em alto e bom som:

- Ele torcerá para quem, Radamanthys?

- Para o Bayen de Munique! – respondeu, encolhido.

- Pensei ter ouvido outra coisa!

E tranqüilamente, Pandora começou a livrar-se de todos aqueles apetrechos, sob os olhos desesperados do marido.

- NO! – gritou ele – A cuequinha do Chelsea, não!

Ela sorriu sarcástica, atirando a pecinha na lixeira.

- Esta decoração está um horror! – disse.

Radamanthys, amuado, tentava limpar a tinta das mãos com um pano.

- Pelos menos combinava com o padrinho! – murmurou em tom cínico.

- Disse alguma coisa, mein Lieber? – ela fingiu não ter ouvido.

- Nothing! – ele retrucou – Quem já viu chamar o deus da Morte para padrinho! – comentou, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

- Radamanthys...- ela fechou o punho.

- Não, meu amor! Eu já entendi! – ele falou em tom ofendido – Vamos comprar tinta rosa, papel de parede com desenhos de Atena, penduricalho de arco-íris e uma camisa daquele duende roxo que diz ser cavaleiro de libra!

E fazendo bico, juntou tudo que tinha comprado numa caixa e a colocou num canto. Depois, virou-se de costas para ela e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- E não faça essa cara! – ela pediu.

- É a única que tenho! – respondeu azedo.

- E trate de arrumar esta bagunça! – mandou ela, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Vai sonhando!

- Como? – ela voltou-se.

- Eu disse que estou arrumando!

Ele abaixou-se para pegar um corvo de pelúcia. Pandora, com as mãos nas costas, soltando alguns gemidos, encaminhou-se para fora do quarto, não sem antes provocar:

- Eu espero sinceramente que seja uma menina, para que eu a vista de rosa e a encha de lacinhos!

Radamanthys amassou, esmurrou e por fim atirou o pobre corvo, agora com os olhos esbugalhados, na direção da porta.

- E ainda roga praga!

**O.o.O.o. De Madrugada .o.O.o.O**

..x.. 2:00 ..x..

- Radamanthys!

Chamou num sussurro, sentando-se na cama e acendendo o abajur em forma de coruja. O dedo fino espetava as costas do marido.

- Radamanthys!

- Hum...- dormindo.

- Eu estou com sede! – murmurou.

- Hum...- dormindo.

Silêncio.

- Radamanthys! – o dedo encontrou a orelha masculina. - Radamanthys! – ela sussurrava entre dentes.

- Hum...- quase acordado.

- Eu estou com sede!

- Está bem!

Pandora sorriu, mas logo fechou a cara, irritada, ao vê-lo roncando de novo.

- RADAMANTHYS!!!!!

- Eu já estou pronto! Eu já estou pronto! – olhou para a esposa ao seu lado. - O que foi? – perguntou sonolento.

- Eu estou com sede!

Ele olhou o relógio e depois, passando as mãos nos cabelos, olhou para a mulher.

- Você me acorda as 2 da madrugada para dizer isso?

- Amor, pega água para mim! – fez biquinho.

- Você tem pernas, por que não vai buscar?

- Vai me deixar fazer esforço? – olhinhos entristecidos.

- Ok! – rendeu-se.

Pandora bebeu a água e colocou o copo na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Satisfeita? – Radamanthys perguntou, vendo-a entre este mundo e o dos sonhos.

- Sim! – ela sorriu infantilmente.

Ele deitou-se bocejando e cobriu-se. Silêncio. Uma careta se fez presente no semblante da jovem e sentando-se novamente na cama, ela chamou:

- Radamanthys!

Silêncio.

- Radamanthys!

Mais silêncio.

Pandora ajeitou-se pesadamente e apoiando as solas dos pés nas costas do marido, empurrou-o para fora da cama. Só ouviu o baque do corpo no chão.

- OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO ESTÃO ATACANDO!!!!

Pandora respirou forte. Radamanthys voltou à realidade.

- Ah, não! – exclamou ele, quase em lágrimas.

- Radamanthys...- ela ofegava.

- O que você tem contra uma boa noite de sono? – indagou ele, com olhar insano.

- Radamanthys...- ela contraia a face numa careta.

- O que você quer de mim? Minha cabeça, meu estômago, meus...ovos?

O rosto da jovem anuviou-se.

- Nada não! – disse por fim.

Radamanthys chutou o ar antes de jogar-se sobre a cama novamente. Ao seu lado, Pandora permanecia quieta, fazendo careta quando sentia uma contração.

O.o.O.o.O

..x.. 3:00 ..x..

Ele levantou a cabeça surpreso. Sua mão tateou o colchão no local onde estava deitado. Sentindo o lençol encharcado, sentou-se rapidamente na cama e acendeu a luz. Olhou dentro das calças.

- Ufa! – exclamou aliviado.

- O que foi? – Pandora perguntou.

- Eu achei que tinha feito xixi nas calças!

- Fui eu!

Radamanthys olhou para a esposa.

- Você fez porcaria na cama?

- ¬¬

- O banheiro era logo ali!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Um grito estridente o fez levantar-se assustado. Radamanthys pegou um bastão e colocou-se em posição de ataque.

- Onde está? Onde está?

- Onde está o quê? – Pandora uivava.

Ele baixou o bastão.

- Está passando mal?

- A bolsa...- ela tentava falar.

- A bolsa? – sem entender.

- A bolsa estourou! – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Que bolsa?

Ela apontou para a barriga.

- A BOLSA!!!!! – ele gritou – Não entre em pânico, querida!

Radamanthys, enlouquecido, despiu a roupa de dormir para vestir algo mais sociável.

- A bolsa estourou! – ia falando – Ela não podia esperar até amanhecer???

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma, querida! Nós já estamos indo! Onde está a mala?

E corria de um lado para o outro.

- Radamantys...

- Não se assuste, querida! Calma!

- Radamanthys, a mala está...

Uma nova contração não a deixou terminar. O desesperado marido aproximou-se dela, segurando-lhe pelo rosto e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Vamos lá, meu bem! Inspire, expire! Inspire, expire!

- ME SOLTE, SEU IDIOTA!

Pandora levantou-se destrambelhada, andando em direção a porta com as mãos no pé da barriga.

- Isso! Vamos para o carro!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**O.o.O.o. No Hospital .o.O.o.O**

- Minha mulher está tendo um filho!

Um afobado pai de primeira viagem rosnou para uma assustada recepcionista.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Pandora arfava ao seu lado.

- Precisamos fazer a ficha, senhor!

Disse a moça, fazendo sinal para que o enfermeiro trouxesse a cadeira de rodas.

- Levem-naa para a sala de parto!

- Ninguém vai levar minha esposa daqui! – berrou Radamanthys.

- Eu não vou parir na sala de espera! – gritou Pandora.

- Ela precisa fazer o toque e o senhor, a ficha! – explicou a jovem, gentilmente.

- E não tem nenhuma ficha pronta neste hospital? – indignado.

- Radamanthys, se você falar mais qualquer coisa, eu juro que te mando para o Cocytos!

Esbravejou uma resfolegante mulher. Sem pestanejar, ele começou a tirar de dentro da sacola os documentos, quando achou um enorme pacote. Sorriu de canto a canto.

- Não achei a identidade, mas achei a câmera, meu amor!

- VOCÊ TROUXE A CÂMERA! – ela exasperou-se.

- Vamos filmar nosso meninão!

- TROUXE A CÂMERA, MAS DOCUMENTO VOCÊ NÃO TROUXE!

- Leve-a! – ordenou a recepcionista.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Resolveu parir às 3 da manhã! – Radamanthys sorriu amarelo – Sempre achei que noite mal dormida não fazia bem!

- Aonde teremos um parto?

Um homem de cabelo azul claro, olhos pintados e uma pinta na maça esquerda do rosto parou atrás do desesperado futuro papai. Radamanthys olhou-o dos pés à cabeça.

- Mas o que é isto? - Wyvern exclamou, boquiaberto.

Afrodite surpreendeu-se ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Você é o pai? – perguntou com desdém, apontando-lhe um dedo.

- Não me diga que você é o médico?

Radamanthys, aflito, fitou a grande margarida amarela na lapela do suposto obstetra.

- Isso é ridículo! – esbravejou.

- Tsc..tsc.. – Afrodite balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Ele não vai fazer o parto da minha mulher!

Anunciou o ex-juiz da morte, olhando para a jovem e apontando para o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Então, eu acho que seu filho não vai nascer!

Afrodite disse levantando o braço e dobrando a mão. Piscou os olhos 2 vezes.

- Você não é o único médico do mundo!

- Mas, nesse momento, sou o único deste hospital!

E espalmando as mãos, bateu palmas. Um enfermeiro todo vestido de rosa, cabelos loiros e caminhando como se estivesse numa passarela, aproximou-se.

- Misty, prepare a paciente!

Disse Afrodite, vestindo o jaleco, as luvas e a máscara. Depois de piscar maliciosamente para o espumante ex-espectro de Hades, Misty dirigiu-se para o centro cirúrgico.

- Isso é um pesadelo! – Radamanthys levou as mãos à cabeça.

- O mundo dá voltas, mon chér!

Afrodite falou, caminhando para o seu 30º parto.

- Seu cabelo está um luxo, fofa! – e soltou um beijo estalado para a recepcionista.

- Ele vai matar o meu filho!!!!!!!

**O.o.O.o. Na sala de cirurgia .o.O.o.O**

- Vamos, querida! Vamos logo com isso que eu ainda tenho de pôr pepinos nos olhos!

Afrodite entrou na sala de parto já sabendo quem iria encontrar. Pandora estacou completamente na mesa. As pernas apoiadas nos tornos.

- Você????

- Nossa, menina! Parece que viu assombração! Quanto de dilatação???

- ELE VAI MATAR O MEU FILHO!!!!!!!!!

- Cruzes! Por isso que eu digo: quem deve, teme!

Afrodite retocou o batom. Naquele momento, ouviu-se o som de prateleiras serem quebradas.

- DEIXEM-ME ENTRAR!!!!!!!!

O enfermeiro olhou para Afrodite que, revirando os olhos, deu o consentimento. Radamanthys entrou na sala em polvorosa, vestido a caráter e segurando a câmera.

- Querida, vou ficar aqui ao seu lado!

Pandora foi impedida de responder devida a uma forte contração.

- Vamos! Faça força! – e ele soprava, imitando a respiração da esposa – Vamos, querida! Isso!

Dizia, com as mãos por debaixo da coberta.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

- Meu amor, você está linda!

Radamanthys de um lado para outro, segurando a filmadora.

- Dá um sorriso, amor!

- TIRA ESSA PORCARIA DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!!!!!

- Se não afastar esta geringonça, eu quebro esta coisa que você chama de câmera!

Afrodite, mãos na cintura, encarou o juiz do submundo.

- Oras, eu duvido!

Sem pestanejar, Peixes caminhou até ele, pegou a filmadora e a espatifou no chão.

- Isso foi por ter me jogado no Cocytos de novo! – cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Ora, seu...

Radamanthys voou sobre ele. Caíram por cima das macas, rolando pelo chão, enquanto se esmurravam.

- Quem mandou ser incompetente! – rosnou Wyvern.

- RADAMANTHYS, SEU INSETO!!!!!!!!! – gritava Pandora.

Mas este não a ouvia.

- Tome isto, seu clone do Cauby Peixoto!

- Ora, seu monocelha...- esbravejava Peixes.

- Alguém pode me ajudar???? – berrava Pandora – O bebê está nascendo!

Olhou para o lado. Misty, calmamente, tentava tirar o esmalte da unha.

- Que marca vagabunda!

- Você ai! – chamou Pandora – Poderia se mexer!

- Querida, eu sou apenas o ajudante, ok? – anunciou, fazendo uma enorme bola de chiclete.

- ENTÃO AJUDE EM ALGUMA COISA!

Misty encolheu-se e aproximou-se da jovem.

- Faça força no três! Vamos lá...1...

Pandora respirou forte. Os dois homens acabaram de derrubar o armário de remédios.

- 2...Vamos lá...

Pandora jogou toda força que possuía naquele último ato...

- 3!!!!!

Um choro estridente se fez presente. Radamanthys e Afrodite pararam, instantaneamente, de se esfolarem. Misty, carregando um pequeno pacote embrulhado no tecido hospitalar, aproximou-se sorrindo dos homens.

- Parabéns! Sua filha nasceu!

Radamanthys parecia alheio.

- Filha? – estranhou – Não, deve ter sido engano! – sorriu – O meu é um menino!

Misty levantou o aventalzinho a fim de examinar o bebê.

- Eu acho que não! – olhou para a criança – Vamos para a mamãe, coisa linda!

Radamanthys levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que Afrodite. Este, jogando os cabelos para trás, olhou muito severo para ele.

- Eu deveria fazer você pagar minha escova progressiva!

E retirou-se para ver a paciente. E ele lá ficou, tentando conciliar suas idéias. Uma menina...Porém, o som obtuso de um corpo tombando no chão, o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Ele não agüenta sangue! – disse Misty.

Radamanthys suspirou e, pulando o desacordado cavaleiro de Peixes, foi ao encontro de sua esposa, que segurava a pequena e mais nova integrante da família McGreen em seus braços. O semblante de Pandora era suave e resplandecente.

- Eu esperava um atacante e de repente não está nem para a reserva...- comentou ele, desolado.

- Ah, meu amor! Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa!

Radamanthys observou aquela coisinha frágil, toda suja de sangue, que adormecera no colo da mãe. E viu, surpreso, que já a amava, mesmo antes de sabê-la menina. Sorriu. Era sua filha...

- Ela é linda! – disse – Thank you so much! – beijou a esposa carinhosamente.

- Que nome darão a ela?

- Mia! – Radamanthys prontificou-se, apressadamente.

Pandora o olhou sorridente.

- Não, querido! Será Hannah!

Foi a vez dele sorrir. Fitou a esposa.

- Querida, daremos a ela o nome da minha mãe: Mia!

Pandora sorriu docemente.

- Por que o nome da sua mãe e não da minha? Ela será Hannah!

- Mia! – Radamanthys fechou a cara.

- Hannah! – Pandora franziu o cenho.

Olharam-se adversamente. Aquele nome ainda daria muita confusão, mas isto fica para outra história, pois a presente narração termina aqui.

**O.o.O.o. FIM .o.O.o.O**


End file.
